The Long Lasting Friendship
by Shoakai-kun
Summary: Sakura is a childhood friend of Shaoran.. Their family known each other for a long time.. Shaoran's father has been request Shaoran to protect Sakura.. What will Shaoran do to protect Sakura? We'll see what the story about in this chapter...


Chapter 1 

"Sakura-**chan**!!! **Dame dayo**... **Hayaku**!! Get down from there!" shout Shaoran from below a tree. Sakura was on top of the tree trying to help a baby bird back on its nest. "**Matte**.. Just a little bit..." said Sakura who was putting a baby bird on its nest. Then "Crack!" a branch of the tree breaks. "AHHH!!" Sakura scream. Luckily,Shaoran was below her. He caught her right on time and said "I told you not to climb... **Baka**" "**Gomen ne**" said Sakura in a soft voice. Shaoran and Sakura met each other when they were just a little baby. Shaoran was the son of the king of the Kingdom. Her father was an old friend of Shaoran's father. His family known her family very close as if they are family. "Shaoran-**kun**, you must promise me you will protect Sakura in whatever situation" that word flashback Shaoran to what his father said to him. "Sakura **no mamote**?? **Doshite**??" ask Shaoran. "Don't ask again. Just protect her... **Wakatta**??" said the King. "**Wakatta**". Shaoran had been following in taek-wan-do (black belt), karate and lots of athelicle activities in order to fulfill his father's request. "Shaoran-kun... **ano**-**nee**... Why do you follow all short of athelic activities??" Shaoran was clueless when Sakura ask her that question when he had a break. Sakura always brought him foods for him to rest and refill his energy. He chock for moment. "Urm..Urm.. Maybe to fulfill my father's request." Sakura was a bit puzzled but she wouldn't be asking anymore question. "**TADAIMA**" Sakura greeted her family when she arrive home."**Okaeri**, Sakura-**chan**" "**Tadaima**, **Okaa**-**san**" "**Doo**... How's my future-son-in-law doing in his athelic activities??" ask her mum with a mean smile. "**Okaa-san**...**warui**...he's not going to marry with me anyway...he's a prince while I'm...I am just a villager." said Sakura in a soft voice who was already in his room. She lay down her bed while looking at the running fan. "Will I??" she ask herself. "Will I be able to protect Sakura??" Shaoran talk to himself in his room. "Knock...knock" "Come in" said Shaoran. "Your meal , your highness" his maid said. "Just put it on the table." he said in a soft and gentle voice. After the maid has gone out, he continue his dreaming. "**Wakaranaiyo**... **Hontoni wakaranaiyo **whether I can or not...

"Ohayoo!! Wake up!! Shaoran-**kun**, wake up!!" Sakura Shout at Shaoran's ear's who was still sleeping. "Moo... WAKE UP!! SHAORAN-KUN" shout Sakura again. But Shaoran till not awake yet. Then she had a very evil idea alright. She got on the bed and jump while shout "Shaoran!!! WAKE UP!!!" "What!! What!!!" Shaoran at last woke up but unlucky. He wake up with unpleasent wake up alarm. His maid who was looking at all her behaviours laugh silently outside his room. " Shaoran wake up already!! You promise me you'll bring me to the funfair in our village." said Sakura in a sad voice. "Huh!? Right!! Wait okay... I'll get ready right away" said Shaoran in a sleepy way. "In five minute" he continue his sleep while covering his face. "SHAORAN-**KUN**!!!" she shout again untill outside the castle can be heard. "Funfair...funfair!! Hehehe!!" Sakura was widely happy and walk so childish. "**Nee**, Shaoran-kun can we play that SHOTTING GAME..." ask Sakura. "**Hai**" "YIPEE!!!" while pulling his hand to the place. She shot very, very...urm... cool!! She strike in every bull eyes'. And **mochiron**...she won a lot of toys. In one shop, she went and tried a kimono which is a traditional dress. "**Nee**,how do I look like?" ask Sakura. "**Kawaii**..." Sakura's face were red as tomato. Then she smile at Shaoran as a happy mood. Her **kawaii **face smile made him blast. He quickly look at other place to take cover. Then suddenly, a heard of a whistle strike both of them. Shaoran felt a bad aura around him. Without noticing, Sakura were far from him. A man appear in the sky, was holding a leaf. "That is the one that makes that sound!!" said Shaoran in his heart. "SAKURA-**CHAN**" he shout at Sakura but she seems to be under control of that guy. She flows to the air a was right in front of the guy. Shaoran could not catch her for a shield was around her. "SAKURA!!! SAKURA!!!" he shouts again. A smallball went out from her forehead went to the guy's leaf. While that Sakura was dreaming about a boy holding her hand a dance with her when she was small, she put a ring made out of a leaf on the boy's hand and saw Shaoran was screaming his name. Tears came out from her eyes and drops. "SAKURA" The last scream return Sakura to normal. She falls down but luckily Shaoran ran and caught on his arm. The man leaves the place and the funfair turn back to normal. "SAKURA!!! SAKURA!!! Damn it!! SAKURA!!!!"

The bold word is in japanese language.

To be continue...


End file.
